Embodiments relate to a medium processing apparatus, a financial device, and a method of controlling the financial device.
Generally, financial devices are devices that process a financial transaction a customer desires. The financial devices deposit/withdraw a medium or automatically transfer the medium. The financial devices may comprise a medium processing apparatus for depositing and withdrawing a medium.
The medium processing apparatus comprises a plurality of guiders and a plurality of transfer rollers.
The positions of the guiders when depositing a medium, the positions of the guiders when withdrawing a medium, and the positions of the guiders when returning a medium are different from one another. Thus, to re-deposit a returned medium or a medium that is not taken out by a customer, the medium should be taken out from the medium processing apparatus, and input again.